Globulous Maximus
Globulous Maximus is the (former) main antagonist of the game, ''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. ''He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Background Information At the beginning of time, he was created by the "big sneeze" (parody of the Big Bang) and was outraged by his appearance. To take out his frustration, he wanted to destroy other worlds by creating minions, known as the Morphoids. He first sent them in Bikini Bottom where it plagued Squidward and many Bikini Bottomites in front of SpongeBob. As he and Patrick were the only ones not infected, Jimmy Neutron appears from a portal and saved them from Morphoids. They retreated to volcano island where they met Danny Phantom, Zim, and Tak, along with their enemies: Technus, Plankton, Beautiful Gorgeous, Dib, and Tlaloc, who came to team up with them. Shelly, the wise old hermit crab, appeared before them and showed them a machine that Jimmy enhanced, giving them technology to help them fight the Morphoids. As Beautiful Gorgeous and Spongebob made their way towards Bikini Bottom, they run into Bubble Bass eating Krabby Patties, seeing how he loves them. As he was about to eat his last Krabby Patty, it was plagued by the Morphoid goo, turning him gigantic. He then made his ways to the Krusty Krab. There, SpongeBob was busily making Krabby Patties to stop Bubble Bass from attacking the Krusty Krab, while he and Traloc fought the Morphoids. Bubble Bass became sick after eating too many Krabby Patties and began to puke out orange goo on SpongeBob. Strangely, the orange goo had no affect on SpongeBob as Jimmy stated that he is immune to the effects, due to his sponge-like characteristics. Later, back at Volcano Island, SpongeBob began to speak sinisterly to himself. This was Globulous, trying to come in contact with the Nicktoon characters by speaking through SpongeBob. There, Shelly went to show them a spaceship called the Vessel of Portentia that was missing four pieces in order to complete it. In Invader Zim's world, GIR was seen playing with a Taco, one of the four pieces. Zim yelled at him to hand it over as he said they needed it. However, as GIR did, a Morphoid meteor fell upon him, putting him under Globulous' control. He then ran away with the Taco and was seen later fused with Zim's house. As he was defeated, orange goo spilled out of the house and over SpongeBob. After gathering the first piece, SpongeBob began to congratulate themselves but was suddenly corrupted by Globulous Maximus again. Jimmy noticed this as a wavelength between Globulous Maximus that SpongeBob was under control of. Luckily, Patrick was able to break it by making SpongeBob smell a Krabby Patty. As they were going after the next piece in Amity Park, Ghost Dog was turned into a three headed monsters who dug up the next piece and ran with it. Once the heroes defeated it, it ran into a wall, which Spongebob knew what would happen next. As they return to the volcano, Globulous once again took over SpongeBob. Patrick held up a Krabby Patty to break him free from his control, but this time, it had no affect. So, Technus had to twitch his nose. As he was freed, Jimmy asked him what he saw. SpongeBob explained to everyone that Globulous Maximus is a giant ball of goo that is older than time itself. In Retroville, Jimmy's girl eating plant was causing havoc as it ate the third piece and was waving Cindy Vortex in its arm. In it's defeat, the evil plant puked out orange goo. SpongeBob managed to dodge it that time and cheered, but was then covered in it again after the second time it puked. During the aftermath, SpongeBob revealed that Globulous Maximus is arriving at their planet. They acquired the final piece in Pupupnunu, where it was surrounded by a Morphoid goo bubble that SpongeBob poked on, causing it to explode. Once they acquired all four pieces, Globulous Maximus took over SpongeBob's body for the last time, telling SpongeBob that he wants to be like him for liking his happiness. He then reffered SpongeBob to homemade bread, making Plankton doubt in his intelligence. The heroes and villains depart to the Vessel of Portentia to go to outer space and face Globulous Maximus in person. After defeating him, the villains decided to capture Globulous for their domination and betray the heroes by kicking them out of the spaceship. Globulous Maximus revealed to the heroes that he didn't want to be evil, he was just ashamed by his appearance and took his frustration out by devoting himself on destroying planets. SpongeBob, on the other hand, told him to accept himself, thus convincing Globulous. Physical Appearance He takes the form of a giant orange booger with several eyes around him and two giant, floating arms. As he redeems himself, he transforms into Sponge-glob, who looks similar to SpongeBob, except he's orange, gigantic, and has only one eye. Trivia *He is similar to Starro for the following reasons: **Both are giant ancient alien beings who create off springs that control other races. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the past Category:Hostile Species Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil Creator Category:Aliens Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessor Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Dimwits Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Misanthropes